


Before time runs out

by fandolion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Yowzah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandolion/pseuds/fandolion
Summary: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly going to die in the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they call person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.based off a tumblr prompt postoriginally posted on wattpad





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so comment thoughts and prompts please :-)

The Sontarans are known for their love of war. They originate from the planet Sontar, created by the Kaveetch and use mass cloning techniques to produce up to one million Sontaran warriors in four minutes. They waged an eternal war throughout Mutter's Spiral against the Rutan Host, but they did not want peace. They live for war, and are known across the galaxy for their militaristic skills, however, others can get caught up in this warfare and very rarely survive.

River dodged through the thick crowd of Sontarans, their battle cry ringing in her ears  
SONTA-HA SONTA-HA SONTA-HA!  
Her signature blonde curls bounced around her head and blood trickled into her eye. She began to shoot aimlessly as the Sontaran crowd closed around her, focused on the opposing army charging towards them. She was trapped in between, not even sure how she got here in the first place. The Sontaran teleporters must have interfered with her vortex manipulator, bringing her here. The haze of the heat, exhastion and overwhelming noise seemed to swallow her, she could barely see, the blood and mass of curly hair was obscuring her view. nothing but the blue armour of the sontarans filled the ground as far as the eye could see. River longed for space, empty fields Stretching into the horizon where she could stop and breathe. she stumbled forward, bullets Whizzing past her ears.  
One of the Sontarans swung an armour clad leg, smashing it into her shins with a crack. She flew through the air, her gun flying out of her hand and landed in a crumpled heap.

It must have been at least an hour before River regained consciousness. Her head and shins were throbbing where she had been kicked and the pain in her abdomen was burning white hot. She could see a distant battle raging just a few hundred feet away. Bodies and the spoil of war was strewn around her, blank, dead eyes staring from every angle. River looked down and saw with horror that her hand was slick with her own blood, and her intestines were visible through the gaping hole in her stomach. She rolled her head to the side to retch. Her spluttering groans matched that of the dying soldier's that lay around her. River looked around. Her communicator and blue diary were lying just within reach.  
"Help, help me" she whispered hoarsely to nobody, surprised at how weak she sounded. I could call for help, strax is a nurse, he could help, or perhaps I could call the cat nurses, she thought. I could call... the fresh realisation of pain washed over her, stopping her thoughts. Minutes. She had minutes. No doctor could save her now. Only her Doctor, but, as she remembered from their adventure in Manhattan, he would not hesitate to use up valuable regeneration energy and that was the last thing she wanted. His life over hers, that's how it should be. Hide the pain don't let him see, hide the pain hide the pain hide the pain. She scrabbled around in the dirt until her fingers met the pen she always carried around with her and grabbed it, writing down one quick message. To him. He would find it for sure.  
She punched his number into the communicator and let it ring, laying the device in the grass next to her her head of curly hair which was now crusted with dark blood.  
"You better pick up old man" River muttered. She was answered by a crackle from the other end of the line.  
"River? River is that you? Care to explain why my TARDIS police phone is ringing when I have a fully operational mobile phone - you have it's number!"  
River never realised how much she loved the sound of his voice, it almost distracted her from the agony.  
"Hello sweetie. I had to make sure you picked up, you never answer your phone."  
"Why? Is there an emergency? Are you alright?"  
She looked down at her mangled body.  
"I'm fine, just a few... bruises that's all. I just want to talk" her hands and face were drained of colour and she was sweating all over. 4 minutes.  
"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Whatever you want sweetie"  
"What about tonight, dinner and dancing, a view of the stars, I know you'll love it."  
"Doctor you dance like a baby giraffe"  
"But you love it. Now I'll pick you up at eight and I'll fly you there in the TARDIS."  
River smiled sadly.  
"Right. Eight o'clock. Don't you dare be late."  
"Yes ma'am!" The doctor joked.  
"I'm going to wear my favourite bowtie" he continued. "You know, the purple one with circular Gallifreian on it, and a smart suit."  
3 minutes.  
"Sounds... lovely dear, just n-no fezzes alright?"  
"River? You're out of breath, are you OK?"  
"Just been running a little"  
"Love the running"  
There was a moment of scilence. River's breaths came in short, sharp gasps. She screwed her eyes closed and tried to concentrate, she could hear flies buzzing all around her.  
"Listen, doctor. There will be a time when I won't be here, and you will alone. I don't want you to mourn, I want you to be able to move on and find someone else to make you happy."  
"River what are you talking about? Tell me what is wrong!"  
2 minutes.  
"River! River?"  
"You know that... I will always love you Doctor."  
"What? No! Whatever you are doing stop! I love you, please don't do this to me."  
"Dinner and dance tonight... I might not make it"  
"I'm tracking your communicator River"  
"Theta...please, you won't....

"River? River! RIVER?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What River wrote to the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this but I think I might...

_I remember the first time we met, properly, I mean. I was suddenly faced with the man I had heard non stop about, the man I was trained to kill. I knew more about you than you probably did yourself, who else was I going to fall in love with? I remember the first time I kissed you, to kill you, and the second time time, but to save your life. these are the memories I cherish the most, for this is when I found you, but also found myself._

_I know you don't like goodbyes, you don't like endings, so I'll make this quick. I'm dying, so I'd like you to know that despite my childhood I have lived a good life, and that you were the best part of it. Our lives never went straight, but you worked out a way for us to be happy and for that I am thankful. I implore you, don't travel alone. I know what you're like, find someone to wander the universe that you protect, be a good man._

_goodbye, sweetie_

_~ River Song xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eww that was kinda rubbish, sorry  
> I have an idea for a possible 3rd chapter though :-)


End file.
